falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Peak
Black Peak is a prominent mountain in the Cascades and the site of a significant battle in the Oregon Brushfire Wars. It currently hosts a small NCR memorial that memorializes the NCR dead. The wildlife in the area prevents it from becoming a pilgrimage site for Cascadian partisans. One of the tallest mountains in Washington, Black Peak was heavily visited before the Great War and popular among hikers and campers worldwide. Visits to the mountain cake to an abrupt halt in 2077, and for almost two hundred years the mountain had only a couple of visitors, mostly trappers. Black Peak came to prominence in 2270 during the Oregon Brushfire Wars when it became a refuge for Stern's Raiders after the collapse of the Northwestern Alliance. The Raiders camped out on the slopes of Black Peak for a couple of weeks and planned out their next move now that they had lost any official support from both the tribal and civilized people of Cascadia. However, Stern's Raiders' continued existence still threatened the New California Republic, and the NCR still wanted to stamp out the group so they could refocus back on the Brotherhood of Steel in New California. To achieve their goal of finding and destroying Stern's Raiders, the NCR sent out its spies and scouts to search for the Raiders. They finally found the Raiders at Black Peak two weeks after the search began. Badlanders raced north to take down the Raiders while NCR Heavy Troopers were flown north by vertibird to finish what should have ended during the Brushfire War (and for propaganda purposes). On October 31, 2270, the Heavy Troopers' vertibirds arrived near Black Peak to meet up with the Badlanders. Stern's Raiders, sighting the vertibirds in the distance, at first considered trying to flee further north but found themselves cut off by Badlanders. Before the Raiders could decide what to do next, Heavy Troopers attacked their encampment at the bottom of Black Peak. After a short ferocious battle, Stern's Raiders fled up the slopes of the mountain to try to regroup. Badlanders and Heavy Troopers pursued the Raiders up Black Peak, cutting down more of them as they scaled the mountain. By the time the Raiders had made it to the summit of Black Peak, all but two had fled or been killed. The remaining two Raiders, Three Leaf, and Black Jack, were captured by Badlanders and handed over to the Heavy Troopers. After taking the captives, the Heavy Troopers took them to the vertibirds and took them back to the NCR for trial, leaving a small pre-made memorial plaque behind. The Badlanders cannibalized the bodies left behind then moved south, leaving behind a single Badlander with a simple mission: protect the memorial. Some surviving Raiders such as Horus B. Gamble and ZED simply fled the area to further escape the NCR. However, one of the survivors, Butch Smith, stuck around the mountain due to his survivor's guilt and has become a hermit for all intensive purposes. In the years since the Battle of Black Peak, the mountain has continued to host the small NCR memorial, a rotating cast of Badlanders, and one remaining Raider. The guarded memorial wards off Cascadian pilgrims while also holding off Butch, who cannot muster enough mental strength to even attempt to remove it. Category:Sites Category:Cascadia Category:Places